In a conventional technology, a file system can be accessed only in kernel space. When a process needs to access an object file in the file system, a system call needs to be performed to switch the process from user space to the kernel space, so as to access the object file. This manner affects a file access speed and causes relatively large software running overheads.
Therefore, a method for directly accessing a file in the user space needs to be provided.